


Only They Know

by chibinekogirl101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Could be seen as shipping, Demons, Humans, Monsters, Other, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekogirl101/pseuds/chibinekogirl101
Summary: When Chara awoke once again for the first time, will they finally have the chance to make amends?(Yes, I know Chara isn't actually responsible for the Genocide run, but I decided to go with that cliche because it worked for the plot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this months ago...
> 
> I intended this to be longer, and feature a Chara/Sans/Frisk relationship, but decided to leave it as it is.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!

_“Would you teach everyone… Me… Mercy?”_

 

Chara opened their eyes cautiously, looking around slowly. This is the first time, since the timeline had been Reset, that Chara had control.

 

They remembered finally killing Sans, only for Frisk to pull up the Save screen. And no matter what Chara had said, had done, Frisk forgave them.

 

Gently taking their hand, and placing them over the Reset button.

 

After that, Chara sat in the darkness of Frisk’s subconscious, stewing and regretting every exp they gained, every LV they increased, as Frisk proved that Monsters weren’t like Humans. They were capable of compassion, of kindness.

 

Chara, being a Demon, a descendant of the Mages of old whom had forged the Barrier to trap Monsters, was considered worse than filth in the eyes of the Surface-dwellers. Despite all the good the Magic-infused Humans had done, the Humans with no such abilities lost trust and faith in them. Labeling them as ‘Demons’ and bestowing unto them a fate worse than the Monsters.

 

Because they were _WORSE_ than Monsters, in their eyes.

 

But, Frisk had been different. Shown and taught them Mercy, taught them to regret. Chara had no such desires of Erasing the world as they had before. No longer wanted to harm those that Frisk called ‘Family’.

 

Especially Sans. Most definitely.

 

Chara had watched in silence as Frisk told the punny skeleton everything. _EVERYTHING_. About Chara, about the timelines, the Resets, everything and anything.

 

Far more than they told Toriel.

 

Chara sat up, looking around at the other monsters asleep on the floor. Some in sleeping bags, some with blankets.

 

Undyne was curled up with Alphys; laying beside Papyrus. Toriel had made expressed effort to stay as far away from Asgore as possible, and Sans was right next to the bed Chara… Frisk… had taken at the request of the others.

 

Despite regretting what they had done, Chara had never apologised. Sure, none of the Monsters remembered, but Sans _DID_!

 

Sliding out of the covers and onto the floor, they knelt down beside Sans, gently trying to shake him awake.

 

It wasn’t easy, especially when they didn’t want to speak too loudly, but soon his eyes opened and looked at them.

 

Chara couldn’t ignore the shot of fear running through their soul. Sans was the only monster who posed a legitimate threat. The death count from their fight bouncing around in their head.

 

“chara?” Sans recognised them. They flinched slightly, re-thinking this decision.

 

Sans had sat up, and was watching them. Staring into their soul. Seeing every sin they had ever made.

 

They were crying. Wrecking Frisk’s small frame violently and muddling their face with fat tears.

 

“I… I-I-I’m So-Sorry…” Their throat was beginning to hurt, mouth going dry as they buried their face in their hands.

 

They jerked forcibly at the feeling of arms wrapping around them, pulling them against the very chest they had slashed with a knife…

 

“you regret it?” The question was easy to answer, they had a whole timeline to cry out in pain, but never this intensely.

 

“Yes… I-I’m so sorry, I-” They were cut off by their own sobbing, returning the hug and pulling him closer.

 

It felt… nice. Really nice. They, for the first time in ages, felt safe.

 

Although Sans still terrified them.

 

They felt bone fingers running through their… Frisk’s... hair, gently. Comforting.

 

“as long as you don’t ruin this timeline, you’ll be okay. and i don’t have to start caring. okay?” They nodded. Of course they weren’t let off the hook too easily, but Sans was forgiving them, as well as he can when they’d killed everyone…

 

The safety of his arms allowed them to fall asleep peacefully for the first time since their death.

 

Fin


End file.
